<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Поверить не могу, что я люблю тебя by lissara22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070582">Поверить не могу, что я люблю тебя</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lissara22/pseuds/lissara22'>lissara22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Humor, M/M, Soulmates, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:28:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lissara22/pseuds/lissara22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Лиам не верит в родственные души, никогда не верил. Но однажды он таинственным образом просыпается с татуировкой на руке, и Мейсон говорит ему, что это последние слова, которые родственная душа скажет ему прямо перед смертью.</p>
<p>Так что, естественно, все, что Лиаму нужно сделать, — это не дать Тео произнести их, и все будет в порядке, верно?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Поверить не могу, что я люблю тебя</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/12312537">Can't believe I love you</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/laheysmythes/pseuds/laheysmythes">laheysmythes</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Лиам никогда не верил в родственные души. Он думал, что это просто миф, придуманный теми, кто был очень сильно влюблен, или одинокими людьми, которые говорили <em>«я жду свою родственную душу»</em> в качестве оправдания. Он не верил в «красные нити судьбы», «предназначение» или что-то в этом роде.</p>
<p>Однако Лиам был суеверным человеком. Очень суеверным, даже если пытался скрыть это.</p>
<p>Однажды утром, принимая душ после особенной ночи — он не помнил большую часть того, что во время нее произошло, — он заметил на своей левой руке маленькую бледную татуировку с надписью: <em>«Поверить не могу, что я люблю тебя»</em>. Он был настолько озадачен, что принялся тереть ее как можно сильнее, пытаясь смыть, потому что подумал, что она написана маркером. Но она не стерлась.</p>
<p>Он испугался, потому что, насколько ему было известно, оборотни не могли делать себе татуировки из-за быстрого исцеления. И даже если бы могли, он не помнил, чтобы когда-либо заходил в тату-салон, где ее могли набить. Откуда она у него, черт возьми?</p>
<p>Смущенный и жаждущий ответов, он позвонил Мейсону, чтобы тот встретился с ним у него дома, и двадцать минут спустя он приехал в компании Кори.</p>
<p>— Что случилось, чувак? Что-то не так? — спросил Мейсон.</p>
<p>— Я проснулся с татуировкой… — озадаченно ответил Лиам, до сих пор пытаясь осмыслить это. Он опустил взгляд на свою руку, чтобы убедиться, что она еще там и он не придумал ее. Да, она все еще была там.</p>
<p>Мейсон и Кори переглянулись, как будто знали больше, чем показывали.</p>
<p>— Оборотни не могут делать татуировки, Лиам, — сказал Кори.</p>
<p>— Но вот же она! — Лиам поднял длинный рукав и показал руку Кори и Мейсону. — Как это объяснить?!</p>
<p>Мейсон и Кори посмотрели на руку Лиама и в унисон протянули «о-о-о», как будто что-то поняли. Спустя пару минут внутренних дебатов Мейсон, наконец, заговорил:</p>
<p>— Лиам, ты когда-нибудь слышал о родственных душах? — серьезным тоном начал он; Кори молчал с нечитаемым выражением лица.</p>
<p>— Родственных душ не существует, к чему ты это? — немного раздраженно спросил Лиам.</p>
<p>— Ну да, оборотней тоже не должно существовать, — закатил глаза Мейсон, и Лиам притих. В этом был смысл, но он по-прежнему отказывался верить в родственные души.</p>
<p>— Какое это имеет отношение к татуировке? — уточнил он.</p>
<p>— Ну, говорят, что иногда на твоей руке появляется татуировка с последними словами, которые тебе скажет твоя родственная душа, прежде чем умрет, — объяснил Мейсон, изо всех сил пытаясь сохранить нормальное выражение лица.</p>
<p>Лиам сузил глаза.</p>
<p>— Ты говоришь мне, что, как только моя «родственная душа» скажет мне эти слова, она тут же упадет замертво?</p>
<p>— Так считается, да, — кивнул Мейсон, и его губы сложились в прямую линию.</p>
<p>— Ясно… — пробормотал Лиам, по-прежнему гадая, что кроется за его поведением.</p>
<p>Однако, пускай даже он не верил в родственные души, что-то в его голове продолжало зудеть, как будто говоря, что это возможно. Как будто это может стать правдой, как и поговорка о том, что если пройти под лестницей, то тебя ждет неудача. Иногда он хотел, чтобы его мозг не зацикливался на этом, чтобы он не был настолько суеверным, потому что он был уверен, что слова Мейсона так и продолжат повторяться у него в голове.</p>
<p>И так и случилось. Неважно, насколько глупой Лиаму казалась идея родственных душ, он продолжал бояться, что это может случиться. Он забыл об этом на какое-то время, до тех пор, пока не начал кое с кем встречаться.</p>
<p>Он начал встречаться с Тео спустя год после окончания войны, спустя слишком большое количество драк и нереализованного напряжения. Это заняло у них довольно много времени, потому что, хоть они и сохли друг по другу, никто из них не хотел признаваться, боясь, что это безответно.</p>
<p>В тот день, когда они признались друг другу в чувствах, они по очереди вопили друг на друга. Лиам был ужасно расстроен, что Тео продолжает смотреть на него и вечно крутиться рядом и что он ему <em>так сильно нравится</em>, и ужасно расстроен, что он не может сказать ему об этом, потому что Тео наверняка не чувствует того же самого.</p>
<p>Но все изменилось, когда он узнал, что Тео еще как чувствует.</p>
<p>— Ты что, <em>правда</em> настолько слепой, Лиам? — рявкнул он в ответ на тираду Лиама, спрашивающего, почему Тео до сих пор остается рядом с ним. — Потому что ты мне <em>нравишься!</em> Я почти все время был рядом с тобой с тех пор, как вернулся из Ада, я оставался с тобой!</p>
<p>— Я… я тебе нравлюсь? — Лиам шокировано приподнял брови.</p>
<p>Тео ухмыльнулся.</p>
<p>— Вау. Поверить не могу, что я лю…</p>
<p>Как только Тео начал произносить эти слова, у Лиама словно рефлекторно зачесалась рука, напоминая ему о давно позабытой татуировке. <em>Те самые слова.</em></p>
<p>Лиам не собирался рисковать, поэтому его кулак — тоже рефлекторно — встретился с носом Тео, не дав ему завершить предложение.</p>
<p>— Ау! — Тео вскрикнул от боли в сломанном носу. — А это было за что, черт возьми?</p>
<p>— Черт, мне так жаль! Я запаниковал, — воскликнул Лиам, убирая руки Тео от носа, чтобы посмотреть, насколько большой вред он нанес.</p>
<p>Ну, да, у Тео был сломан нос, но он по крайней мере не умер, верно?</p>
<p>Лиам должен считать это победой.</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>Они встречались уже три года. Они переехали в собственную квартиру после того, как Лиам решил пойти в колледж, и Тео работал в библиотеке неподалеку, в то время как Лиам посвятил себя учебе. Однако за все эти три года Тео так и не сказал ему <em>«я люблю тебя»</em>. Хотя, скорее, это Лиам так и не дал ему завершить эту фразу.</p>
<p>Лиам всегда скрывал татуировку, не позволяя Тео увидеть ее. Он хотел забыть о ней, даже пошел в тату-салон, чтобы зарисовать ее, но исцеление помешало. Эти семь слов по-прежнему горели на его руке, как пугающее напоминание. Если бы он не боялся огня, он бы закрасил их другой татуировкой, как сделал Скотт с его двумя полосками на руке.</p>
<p>Это становилось довольно комично: Лиам изо всех сил пытался найти оправдание, чтобы заткнуть Тео прямо перед тем, как он договорит.</p>
<p>Однажды это случилось на день рождения Тео, когда Лиам сумел испечь ему торт. Он глазурью написал на нем два предложения; первое, голубого цвета, гласило: <em>«С 22-м днем рождения, Тео»</em>, — а второе, красного: <em>«С 4-м днем рождения после возвращения из Ада»</em>, — потому что это же Лиам. Тео только закатил глаза, но все равно оценил торт.</p>
<p>— Шутка про Ад. Ха-ха. Поверить не могу, что я лю… — невозмутимо начал Тео, а Лиам снова запаниковал и ткнул Тео лицом в торт, чтобы заставить его замолчать.</p>
<p>— Сюрприз? — неловко сказал Лиам, осознав, что одновременно испортил торт и умудрился разозлить Тео. Ему было все равно — по крайней мере, теперь не было риска, что Тео умрет.</p>
<p>В общей сложности за все их отношения Тео девять раз пытался сказать <em>«я люблю тебя»</em>. За все эти разы Лиам ударил его четыре раза (они ссорились, и он использовал это как оправдание), поцеловал его три раза (после он списывал это порыв страсти), один раз пихнул его лицом в торт (Тео заставил его потом испечь новый), а в последний раз Лиам просто громко завопил без объяснений, и это так сильно напугало Тео, что он забыл, о чем вообще говорил.</p>
<p>Но однажды Лиам не успел остановить его. Они обсуждали литературу, и Лиам оскорбил одну из любимых книг Тео, заставив того обидеться.</p>
<p>— Вау. Ты даже оскорбляешь мои любимые книги. Поверить не могу, что я люблю тебя. — Он закатил глаза и продолжил читать книгу.</p>
<p>Однако на другой стороне комнаты Лиам застыл и выронил тарелку с едой, которая упала на пол и разлетелась на кучу крошечных осколков.</p>
<p>— Что? — Тео посмотрел на Лиама, не понимая, почему он уронил тарелку.</p>
<p>— О нет. Дерьмо, нет, <em>нет</em>.</p>
<p>Лиам, нервничая и паникуя все сильнее с каждой минутой, принялся собирать осколки, чтобы бросить их в мусорную корзину. Он резал себе руки острыми краями, но не останавливался, продолжая повторять «нет» снова и снова.</p>
<p>— Эй, Лиам, что случилось?</p>
<p>Тео подошел и встал на колени рядом с ним, но Лиам игнорировал его.</p>
<p>— Черт, ну зачем ты это сказал! — воскликнул Лиам, поднимаясь и бросая оставшиеся осколки на полу.</p>
<p>— Сказал что? Что я люблю тебя? — уточнил Тео, и Лиам испуганно пискнул. — Что в этом плохого?!</p>
<p>— То, что теперь ты умрешь! — завопил Лиам. Выражение лица Тео стало еще более шокированным и недоверчивым.</p>
<p>— Теперь я <em>что?</em> — переспросил он.</p>
<p>Лиам поднял руку и окровавленными пальцами стер тональный крем, чтобы показать немного выцветшую татуировку с теми же словами, которые Тео произнес несколько минут назад.</p>
<p>— Именно из-за этой татуировки я все время затыкал тебя, когда ты пытался это сказать, потому что я не хотел, чтобы ты умер! Я не верю в это дерьмо про родственные души, но…</p>
<p>— Подожди, подожди, <em>родственные души?</em> — Тео выглядел так, будто вся эта информация превратила его день в настоящий праздник.</p>
<p>— Эта татуировка — последние слова, которые скажет мне моя родственная душа, прежде чем… ну, знаешь, умрет.</p>
<p>Лиам сделал паузу, и Тео расхохотался в голос.</p>
<p>— Лиам, кто тебе такое сказал? — с трудом выдавил он.</p>
<p>— Мейсон! И я не знаю, какого черта ты находишь это смешным, мудак, учитывая, что на кону твоя жизнь.</p>
<p>Лиам сердито уставился на Тео и скрестил руки, по-прежнему отчасти разозленный этой историей с татуировкой и тем, что Тео совершенно не воспринимает это всерьез.</p>
<p>— Ты помнишь хоть <em>что-нибудь</em> из той ночи, когда сделал эту татуировку? — уже без смеха спросил его Тео.</p>
<p>— Нет, я не понимаю, она просто появилась из ниоткуда.</p>
<p>— Татуировки не появляются из воздуха.</p>
<p>— А эта появилась! — воскликнул Лиам, но он уже начал сомневаться в логике, которая за этим стояла.</p>
<p>— Ты сделал ее, Лиам. Той ночью, когда мы украли у Дитона те травы и попытались напиться. Ну, попытались — преуменьшение, потому что ты и <em>правда</em> был пьян до беспамятства. Но прежде чем ты вырубился, мы оказались в тату-салоне, и ты упорно хотел сделать татуировку. И она зажила до того, как вернулись твои силы оборотня, поэтому и осталась. — Тео указал на руку Лиама.</p>
<p>— Я ничего из этого не помню, — повторил Лиам. В его голове по-прежнему было пусто.</p>
<p>— Пьян до беспамятства, Лиам. В памяти ничего не осталось, — подчеркнул Тео.</p>
<p>Лиам сузил глаза и вытащил из кармана телефон, набирая Мейсона.</p>
<p>— Привет, дружище, как де…</p>
<p>Он не успел договорить, как Лиам его оборвал, пытаясь говорить не слишком рассерженно:</p>
<p>— Привет, не хочешь мне рассказать, как я <em>на самом деле</em> получил мою татуировку?</p>
<p>Мейсон на другом конце вздохнул.</p>
<p>— Да, может, я и соврал, НО настоящая история была намного более смущающей, поэтому я решил использовать историю про родственные души. А что? Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты не поверил в историю про родственные души.</p>
<p>Лиам хранил гробовое молчание.</p>
<p>— Ты поверил. О боже. — Мейсон начал смеяться. Несколько секунд спустя Лиам прочистил горло, и он попытался успокоиться. — Слушай, друг, той ночью вы трое реально напились, но ты сильнее всех. И ты ужасно хотел сделать татуировку. Так что мы оказались в тату-салоне, и ты начал вопить о том, что у тебя сейчас нет сил оборотня, поэтому она не сможет исцелиться, и ты все же сделал ее, а еще тебя вырвало на ботинки Тео.</p>
<p>— И почему ты не мог просто рассказать мне это? — немного сердито спросил Лиам.</p>
<p>— Потому что, во-первых, ты был занозой в заднице всю ночь — ты худший, когда пьян, и я говорю это, как твой лучший друг, — начал Мейсон, и Лиам закатил глаза. — А во-вторых, из-за смысла татуировки.</p>
<p>— Почему? Кто выбрал ее? — нахмурился Лиам.</p>
<p>— Ты и выбрал. Спроси об этом у своего парня, — знающим тоном велел Мейсон и повесил трубку.</p>
<p>Лиам повернулся к Тео, который выглядел так, будто у него сейчас было больше вопросов, чем ответов.</p>
<p>— Мейсон сказал мне спросить тебя о том, что значит татуировка, — сказал Лиам. Это звучало скорее как вопрос, а не утверждение.</p>
<p>Тео вздохнул.</p>
<p>— Той ночью мы напились, ладно? Как только ты закончил свою истерику о том, почему ты хочешь татуировку, тебя вырвало на мои ботинки в тату-салоне. Я… возможно, выпалил это предложение, и ты сказал, что набьешь его. Думаю, Мейсон пытался тебя переубедить, но ты угрожал ему, — немного смущенно рассказал Тео.</p>
<p>— Так это в конечном счете твои слова? — уточнил Лиам, по-прежнему укладывая все это в голове.</p>
<p>— Похоже, они были моими все это время, — согласился Тео. — Четыре года, и я все еще не умер, верно?</p>
<p>Лиам чувствовал себя так, словно вся его жизнь оказалась ложью. Или, по крайней мере, последние четыре года он жил во лжи, потому что был так обеспокоен тем, что история про родственные души — правда, что изо всех сил пытался предотвратить что-то плохое. О, и Тео не собирался так просто об этом забыть.</p>
<p>— Это так мило. Пусть ты говоришь, что не веришь в родственные души, ты все равно думал, что я — твоя, — поддразнил он с игривой улыбкой на губах.</p>
<p>— <em>Не думал.</em> Родственные души — <em>чушь</em>, — упрямо заявил Лиам.</p>
<p>— Отчасти думал, раз уж провел четыре года, веря, что я внезапно умру, если скажу, что люблю тебя, — пожал плечами Тео. Было по-прежнему странно слышать, как он это говорит, и знать, что не нужно машинально бить его, чтобы заткнулся.</p>
<p>— Теперь это <em>я</em> поверить не могу, что люблю тебя, — закатил глаза Лиам. Он направился в их комнату, чтобы поменять окровавленную одежду, не обратив внимания на осколки и пройдя ботинками прямо по ним. Получился еще больший беспорядок, уборку которого он оставил на Тео в качестве расплаты.</p>
<p>Это заняло у него какое-то время, но теперь, когда он смотрел на татуировку, она вызывала у него нежную улыбку, поскольку напоминала о Тео. Родственные души или нет, Лиам любил его, несмотря на то, что Тео умудрялся выводить его из себя, как никто другой. И он отвечал ему тем же, и это были они. Для Лиама этого было достаточно.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>